e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~
| image = E-girls - Colorful Pop DVD.jpg | title = RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ | original = | artist = E-girls | album = COLORFUL POP | released = March 5, 2014 (iTunes) March 12, 2014 (Recochoku) | recorded = 2014 | genre = Dance-pop | length = 05:31 | tracklist = # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Diamond Only # A S A P # Fancy Baby # Sayonara # Mirai e # CHEWING GUM # Kurukuru # I Heard A Rumour ~Uwasa Wassap!~ # Koi no Boogie Woogie Train # Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ # Yakusoku no Basho # Follow Me -COLORFUL ROCK- | video = E-girls - RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ (Music Video) | audio = E-girls - RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ (audio) }} "RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~" is a song by E-girls. It was pre-released digitally on March 5, 2014 and later included on their second album COLORFUL POP as the opening track. The song and music video were used to promote the album. The song samples YELLOW MAGIC ORCHESTRA's hit song "RYDEEN". Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami ** Erie * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Suda Anna * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Ichiki Kyoka ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * EGD ** Ikuta Risa ** Watanabe Marina Song Information ; Vocals : Shizuka, Erie, Fujii Karen, Washio Reina, MNDR ; Lyrics : Okada Maria, MNDR ; Music : Takahashi Yukihiro ; Other Information : Arrangement: CLARABELL Disambiguation The song can be found on the following releases: * COLORFUL POP (track #1) * EXILE TRIBE PERFECT MIX (track #17) * "E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS-" (m-flo Remix, track #3) * "E.G. TIME" non-stop mix Mixed by DJ Erie (track #15; m-flo Remix, track #16) The music video can be found on the following releases: * COLORFUL POP * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ Remixies | image = E-girls - EG TIME 3Blu-ray.jpg | title = RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ Remixies | original = | artist = E-girls | type = Remix album | released = January 1, 2015 | formats = CD album, digital download | recorded = 2014 | genre = Electronic | length = 26:28 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = | previous = | current = | next = }} An EP including remixes of the song "RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~" was released on January 1, 2015 digitally and physically as a bonus disc of the CD+3Blu-ray, CD+3DVD, CD+Blu-ray and CD+DVD editions of their third album E.G. TIME. Tracklist # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- m-flo Remix # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- DJ DARUMA & CHIAKI ZULU Remix # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- Yellow Claw Remix # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- HABANERO POSSE Remix # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- WATAPACHI Remix # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- m-flo DnB Remix Videos E-girls PERFORMERS & SAMURIZE - RYDEEN -YVES&ADAMS Dance Remix- (EXILE TRIBE LIVE)|From "EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ~THE REVOLUTION~" External Links ; Digital Single * iTunes * Recochoku ; RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ Remixies EP * iTunes * Recochoku Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Digital Singles Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Album Tracks Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Digital Singles Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Songs